


Daddy's little monster

by foreverwaiting



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hair Pulling, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwaiting/pseuds/foreverwaiting
Summary: Alexa reacts in her own way to Charlotte's Halloween costume
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Charlotte
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Daddy's little monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfbecky/gifts).



> First off, I want to thank Ash for making me Charlexa trash.   
> And I know this isn't Swiped. However, that next chapter will be up soon.   
> Alright, I'll shut up and get on with the show.

As the hot shower water poured down Alexa’s back, she couldn’t help but think about the picture Charlotte just posted of her in a Harley Quinn costume. 

Her hand slipped between her thighs, causing Alexa to gasp softly with how wet she was. As images of her domming Charlotte began to fill her mind, she began to fuck herself with her fingers. “Yeah, that’s it, you fucking slut, cum for me,” she moaned. Her girlfriend might have been a ten time women’s champion, but that meant nothing when she was with Alexa. She was Daddy Alexa’s fucktoy and neither of them wanted it any other way. 

The sound of what she thought was the hotel room key unlocking the door snapped Alexa out of her thoughts. She quickly finished her shower and stepped out of the hotel bathtub. “Hello,” she called, as she reached for a towel to dry her hair with. 

The Goddess couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief when she was greeted with a lack of an answer. She stepped out of the bathroom, forgoing her towel as her hair was dry enough at that point. If there was no one around, then Alexa would just have to finish what she started. She reached for her phone and pulled up Charlotte’s Instagram and found the picture she was looking for. 

She and Charlotte had been looking to explore collars in the bedroom, so the sight of her girlfriend wearing one was nothing short of a turn on for Alexa. Then again, the outfit as a whole was a turn on for Alexa. She began to finger herself again, this time at a faster pace than before. 

The blonde was so lost in her haze that she didn’t hear the door open for real this time. In walked Charlotte herself, as they were sharing a room as they usually did when they were traveling together. 

The sound of a familiar voice asking, “Lex?” was enough to snap Alexa out of her thoughts yet again. “Charlotte hi,” she muttered, setting her phone on the end table by her side of the bed. 

Charlotte looked at the smaller woman with a raised eyebrow. “What were you looking at?” 

“Nothing aside from your Halloween costume,” Alexa admitted. 

Charlotte crawled onto the bed and rested her hand on Alexa’s thighs. “Oh, that must have really turned you on then.” Her hand began to trail upward, “Tell me what you were thinking about.”

“Me fucking you while you wore that costume.”

Charlotte couldn’t help but smirk at her girlfriend. “I just wanted everyone to know I’m Daddy’s Little Monster.”

“Damn right you are.” Alexa found herself snapping into domme mode. She reached down and gripped the other woman’s wrist tightly. “I was in the middle of some private time and you just had to interrupt me. I think I might just have to punish you for that. I want those clothes off and your hair in pigtails just like they were in that picture.” She punctuated her demands with a hard spank to Charlotte’s ass. “Get to it. Daddy doesn’t have all night. 

“Yes Daddy.” Charlotte quickly followed the other woman’s directions and rejoined her on the hotel room bed. 

“You know with those pigtails, I could make you do whatever it is that I want.” Alexa gave the other woman’s hair a sharp tug. “You like it when Daddy pulls your hair?” 

Before Charlotte could answer, Alexa’s free hand parted the other woman’s thighs, all the while keeping a tight grip on Charlotte’s hair. What greeted her was Charlotte’s soaked cunt. “Looks like I have my answer,” she teased. “Dirty fucking slut,” the smaller woman punctuated each word with a slap to Charlotte’s clit, making the other woman moan sharply. “You do know that people can hear us, right? Unless you want everyone to know that Charlotte Flair, ten time women’s champion, is Alexa Bliss’s fucktoy, I suggest you be quiet.” 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Charlotte muttered, earning herself another smack on her clit from Alexa. 

The Goddess glared at her sub, “You should be. Since you don’t know how to properly use your tone of voice, I have something I can shut your mouth with.” Alexa spread her legs apart, revealing her own dripping wet cunt. “Get in there and eat my pussy,” she demanded, giving Charlotte’s pigtails another tug, so that she was in between the smaller woman’s thighs. 

Charlotte began to eat out the other woman like it was her last meal on Earth. “You’re doing so good eating Daddy’s pussy,” Alexa praised in between moans. 

She grabbed Charlotte by her hair again, earning a whimper from the other woman. “Daddy, I haven’t made you cum yet.”

“You will. I just want to ride your pretty little face. Would you like that?” 

“You’ll have to make me first.” Charlotte knew which buttons of Alexa to push and being a brat was one of them.

Alexa rolled her eyes as she crawled on top of Charlotte’s face. “I want that tongue deep in my cunt,” the smaller woman moaned, as she began to grind her hips as Charlotte ate her out under her. She reached between the taller woman’s thighs and gave Charlotte’s clit another hard smack. 

As much as she loved the pleasure she was receiving from Charlotte, Alexa had more plans for the other woman. She crawled off of the taller woman’s face, which was now coated in her wetness. 

“Thank you Daddy for riding my face.”

“You’re welcome, baby. Since you were a good girl and thanked me, I’m going to return the favor. No cumming unless I say it’s okay. I still haven’t forgotten you being a brat just now.”

Almost instinctively Charlotte parted her thighs, allowing Alexa to position herself so that she was lying in between them. 

She began to trail her hand up the other woman’s thigh. “My, my, look how wet you are,” Alexa cooed, as she slowly slid one of her fingers in Charlotte’s entrance, causing the taller woman to jump slightly from the pleasure, earning herself a tsk and a hair grab from Alexa. “Ah, ah, I didn’t say you could move.” 

The force of her hair being pulled caused Charlotte to yelp. “I’m sorry Daddy.” 

Alexa gave Charlotte’s clit another slap, this one harder than the previous one. “As you should be. You not behaving made me lose my train of thought. What is it that you want from me again?”

“Daddy, I want my pussy eaten.”

“Is that how you ask Daddy for something you want? Let’s try that again without the attitude.” 

“Please Daddy,” Charlotte whined. 

“Please Daddy, what?” Alexa asked.

“I want you to eat my pussy.”

“How about we combine those last two sentences, then I’ll give you what you want.” If Charlotte wanted to be a brat, then Alexa had no problem teasing her all night. 

“Please Daddy, I want you to eat my pussy.” At this point, Charlotte was growing more and more desperate for Alexa’s touch. So desperate she would do anything the other woman would have asked her to do. 

“If you insist.” Alexa began to give kitten licks on Charlotte’s clit. All the while she began to slide one of her fingers in and out of Charlotte’s cunt at a torturously slow pace. The taller woman was putty in her hands at this point. Of course she would have some fun with her. 

Charlotte let one hand tangle in Alexa’s hair while the other gripped her wrist in order to encourage her to go faster. Alexa couldn’t help but scoff at Charlotte’s attempts of getting her to speed things up. She grabbed the wrists of the Queen and pinned them above her head. “You do that again, I’m tying your hands up,” Alexa growled. “Those pesky hands are not to get in Daddy’s way.” Alexa gave Charlotte’s clit another hard smack. “I think you like having your clit spanked.”

“Yes Daddy, I love when you spank my clit.”

“It’s all red from me spanking it. I think I might need to kiss it better.” Alexa began to swirl her tongue around Charlotte’s clit, all the while sliding her fingers in and out at a hard and fast pace. 

The teasing combined with finally receiving the pleasure she had been craving meant that Charlotte was getting close to the edge. “Daddy I-“ she managed to choke out, before she felt her whole body shake from her orgasm. As she came down from her high, it dawned on her that she didn’t ask for permission to cum. 

Alexa grabbed Charlotte by her chin roughly in order to make sure Charlotte was listening to what she had to say. “You know what happens to sluts who cum without Daddy’s permission and want to act like brats? They get their cute little asses fucked.” Alexa gave Charlotte a hard smack on her ass to emphasize her point. She reached into her bag and pulled out her strap on. 

“That’s a big cock,” Charlotte said, trying her best to hide a smirk. The toy Alexa pulled out had to be at least seven inches. Leave to her girlfriend to make up for in cock size with what she didn’t have in height.

The smaller woman stepped into the harness and gripped the toy with one hand to steady herself. “You want to suck my cock?” 

“Yes Daddy.” Charlotte began to take the toy down her throat as best she could. She always had to be the best at everything she did. And sucking cock was no different. 

“All the way down your pretty little throat.” Alexa grabbed Charlotte by both of her pigtails and began to use them to guide the other woman up and down the toy. “We’re gonna get this nice and wet for your ass.” 

The sounds of Charlotte choking and gagging filled the room. As much as those noises were music to Alexa’s ears, she had more plans for the taller woman. She slid one of her fingers in her mouth, making sure they were nice and wet before sliding them in Charlotte’s ass. “Such a tight little ass and it’s all mine.” The smaller woman reached down and gave Charlotte’s ass a hard spank to emphasize her point. 

“My ass belongs to Daddy,” Charlotte mumbled, her voice muffled by the toy. 

Alexa pulled the plastic cock out of Charlotte’s mouth and removed her fingers from the other woman’s ass. “What was that?” 

“I said my ass belongs to Daddy.”

“Mmm hmm, don’t you forget it.” Alexa positioned herself so that she was laying behind Charlotte. “Even though you came without permission and I’m punishing you, I still want to make sure your ass is ready to be fucked.” 

“Please Alexa, I want your fingers back in my ass,” Charlotte whined, earning herself another spank from Alexa. 

“It’s Daddy, remember?” the smaller woman reminded. “You forget that again then I’m making you taste your ass off my fingers.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Charlotte apologized. 

“As you should be.” Alexa slid the two fingers she had inside Charlotte’s ass into her mouth. “Mmm, my slut has a nice tasting ass. I guess I should taste more of it.” Alexa began to teasingly drag her tongue around Charlotte’s asshole. She hummed quietly, making sure to keep Charlotte as close to the edge as possible. 

Eventually, Alexa was satisfied with her handiwork. The smaller woman then reached for the bottle of lube and spread it around Charlotte’s puckered hole. “You ready to be Daddy’s anal slut?” she asked, spanking Charlotte again. 

“Yes, Daddy. Please make me your anal slut. I deserve to have my ass fucked because I’ve been such a brat.”

“If you insist.” Alexa positioned the plastic cock at the entrance of Charlotte’s asshole. She pushed her hips forward, allowing the toy to make its way inside Charlotte’s ass. As Alexa continued the pace of her thrusts, she began to slide her fingers inside Charlotte’s cunt that was begging for her attention. 

The feeling of her cunt finally being pleasured was enough to slowly push Charlotte over the edge. “Daddy, can I please cum?” Charlotte begged. 

Alexa continued the pace of her fingers in Charlotte’s cunt, all the while keeping a steady rhythm with the toy in her ass. “I want you to do one last thing for me before I let you cum.”

“Please Daddy, I can’t take it. I’ll do anything you ask me to.”

“Say you’re Alexa Bliss’s anal slut and then I’ll let you cum.”

“I’m, oh fuck, Alexa Bliss’s anal slut!” Charlotte yelled, not even caring if anyone heard her. 

“You can do better than that,” Alexa teased. She did love reminding Charlotte of her position after all. 

“I’M ALEXA BLISS’S ANAL SLUT! MY ASS BELONGS TO ALEXA BLISS!” Charlotte practically screamed. 

“Yes it does. Cum for me, baby.” Alexa curled her fingers upward, making sure they hit Charlotte’s g-spot. 

Charlotte’s moans mixed with Alexa’s name filled the room as she felt her body shake from her orgasm. As she came down from her high, she noticed Alexa come out of the bathroom, having disposed of the toy to be cleaned later. “I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard until I met you.” 

Alexa rested her head on Charlotte’s chest. “I’m just that good.” Humble was not a word in the vocabulary of Alexa Bliss. 

“I should dress up in costumes like that more often if you like it so much. Maybe I should wear that collar for you sometime.”

Alexa flashed her girlfriend a smirk. “Maybe you should.”

  
  



End file.
